Don't Mess With Magic You Inexperienced Dolt
by CastlesBurning
Summary: Penny calls a witch to have her put a spell on Sheldon to teach him a lesson. However, something goes wrong and it ends up effecting/affecting (not quite sure what the right word is, English isn't my first language) everyone. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

"I can't believe him!" Penny exclaimed angrily stepping into her apartment, Sheldon had yet again made some rude comment about her being a girl and only talking about boring girl things.

"I'll show him." She then said pulling a card out of her purse, she then dialled the number on the card and waited patiently for the person on the other end of the line to answer.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end finally said.

"Hi, I need you to do me a favour." Penny said.

"What is it dear?" An old lady voice on the other end asked.

"I need you to put a spell on a friend of mine, his name is Sheldon Cooper; I want him to know how it feels to be a girl. I also want him to know what it's like going through puberty as a girl too." Penny said; she doubted though that Sheldon had gone through puberty as a boy.

"Are you sure this is what you want dear? I mean, you should be careful what you wish for." The witch asked.

"I'm sure, just do it, I don't care how much it costs, I just want him to learn a lesson."

"Very well then." The witch cackled before hanging up. That night, Penny went to bed with a smile on her face, she was anxious for what would happen tomorrow.

When Penny woke up the next morning, she noticed that the bed was a little higher off the ground than usual.  
"That's weird." She muttered before walking over to her closet. She gasped when she opened it though; in the place of her usual attire were young boy's clothes.

"Whoa, did I get drunk last night and pass out in some stranger's house or something?" She wondered aloud. She then caught her reflection in a mirror and started to scream, looking back at her was the face of a twelve year old boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dollar! It's time to get ready for school." She heard her dad call. What kind of name was Dollar? Why did she have to go to school? She graduated already!

"I've already graduated!" She called.

"Very funny, you're not getting out of going to school today and don't even think about pretending to be sick, I know every trick in the book." Her mother called. Penny sighed and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans with a green and white striped polo shirt, maybe she would get some more answers after she left the house.

"Hurry up or you'll miss the bus!" Her mother called about five minutes after she had gotten dressed.

"Coming." She sighed before running out to the bus stop to wait for the bus. She was surprised to see two girls who looked about her age waiting at the bus stop. One of them was a short girl who had her brown hair in a thick braid that rested over her left shoulder. The other girl had a darker complexion and she had her black hair pulled over her face.

"Hold my purse." The brown haired girl demanded to the darker haired girl shoving her purse into her hands.

'What a bitch.' Penny thought to herself, she couldn't really talk though; she had been one of those girls in school. She was surprised to see the brown haired girl smiling at her.

"Hi, I'm Hannah, you're really cute, do you want to come to my party Friday?" She asked with a wink.

"Uh, sure." Penny said, she wasn't one to say no to a party.  
"What's your name?" She then asked the black haired girl. She felt a bit miffed when the girl didn't reply.

"That's Rajani, she can't talk to boys." Hannah giggled. Penny then had a weird thought pass through her mind, these two girls reminded her of Howard and Raj, but that wasn't possible was it? Then again, her being a twelve year old boy shouldn't be possible either but here she was.

"Can I ask you guys a weird question?" She then asked, she was desperate to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

"You can ask me anything you want if you give me your number, Sweetie." Hannah said pressing her body close against hers. Penny had to resist an urge to gag; Howard was even more desperate as a girl than he was as a boy.

"Ugh forget it!" Penny exclaimed, she would figure this out on her own, the last thing she wanted to do was give a little girl version of Howard her number.

"Excuse me? But you did NOT just reject Hannah Wolowitz; you better watch your back because you just made your first enemy! Also, you're going to regret making ME your enemy, I can make your life a living hell here. I can turn everyone against you so fast it will make your head spin." Hannah snapped. Penny gulped; she had managed to piss off the queen bee of the school before even getting to school.

**AN: Sorry the chapters are so short; they will be longer after Penny meets everyone in their opposite forms. I hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

Penny was relieved when the bus finally got there and she sat in a seat that was right by the emergency exit.

"You're in my spot." Penny heard a voice say. She looked up and saw a tall thin girl with the exact same haircut that Brittani Kline had on her cycle (cycle 16) of America's Next Top Model.

"This is a public bus." Penny said rolling her eyes. The girl then started complaining about how that spot on the bus was her perfect spot and then Penny gasped when she realised who this girl was.

"My name is Dollar." Penny said remembering her male name.

"I'm Shelby; can you please get out of my seat now?" Shelby asked.

"Sure." Penny said and she went over and sat by a boy with curly honey blond hair wearing glasses.

"I'm Dollar." She said.

"I'm Bernie." The boy replied in a squeaky voice. Penny gasped, BERNADETTE! Not only had the witch turned her and the guys into their opposite genders, but she had also changed her female friends as well.  
She pulled out her mobile and dialled the witch's number.

"Hello?" Her old voice cackled on the phone.

"What did you do? Why am I a boy? Why are Howard and Raj girls? Why is Bernadette a boy?" She demanded ignoring the weird glances that everyone was giving her.

"Isn't that what you wanted dear?" The lady asked.

"No! I just wanted you to turn Sheldon into a girl that was going through puberty so he could learn a lesson."

"Oops, I really should start wearing my hearing aid."

"Do you know how to fix this?" Penny asked.

"Hmm, let me think, ah yes, wait, no, I missed that day, sorry!" The witch said before hanging up. Penny had to fight the urge to cry, she didn't want to be stuck like this forever!

She was half relieved and half nervous when the bus pulled up in front of the school, the first thing that happened though when she stepped off was Hannah bumping hard into her and causing her books to fly all over the place.

"Here, let me help you." Someone said and she found herself looking at a girl with dark brown hair wearing glasses.

"I'm Dollar." She said.

"I'm Lena." The girl replied. Penny felt her lips curl up into a smile; she had just met the female version of Leonard!

"Looks like Hannah doesn't like you very much." Lena said after Penny had gathered up all of her books.

"What's her deal anyway?" Penny asked.

"She's the most popular girl in school, she's the only girl who wears bras yet and I heard that she is dating a tenth grader." Lena replied.  
"Sick!" Penny gasped thinking about how Hannah is only twelve years old.

"Tell me about it, I heard she hooked up with eight different guys this summer." Lena said shaking her head.

"Wow, what a slut." Penny muttered. When she entered the school, she did not expect what awaited her. Everyone was pointing at her and snickering behind their hands.

"Is it true?" A girl with blonde hair asked.

"Is what true?" Penny wondered with her eyebrow raised.

"Is it true that you're gay?" The girl giggled.

"No of course not! I like boys!" Penny gasped. She only realised after the girl had ran away that she made a mistake.  
"Shit." She said softly placing her face against a wall. She now knew how Amy must have felt when she was in school, she never thought she'd have to experience being the one being made fun of and having rumours spread about them and yet here she was.

She turned and glared at Hannah who was standing in the middle of a large group of people because she knew it was her who had started the rumour.

"Don't let Hannah get you down, she's a total bitch, she is always putting me and my friend Shelby down too." Lena said putting her hand on Penny's shoulder.

"What about her little side kick? Is she a bitch too?" Penny asked.

"No, Rajani is really sweet; she only hangs out with Hannah because Hannah was her first friend after she moved here. I only wish that she could see that Hannah is only using her for her money." Lena replied.

"Speak of the devil." She then added after Rajani took some money out of her purse and handed it to Hannah.

Penny sighed when the bell rang to start the school day; she really didn't feel like going through all that learning stuff again.


	4. Chapter 4

As Penny was walking to her first class of the day, History, she was annoyed to see that Hannah was following her.

"Wait, I just wanted to say….."

Penny's first then connected with Hannah's face and it made a satisfying crack.

"You witch!" Hannah cried out with blood pouring out of her nose. Rajani then glared at Penny and helped lead Hannah to what Penny guessed was the nurse's office.

Penny sighed, great, now she had two of her old friends, who were now little girls, pissed at her. She sighed even harder when she heard her name being called over the intercom.

"Sit down." A chubby balding man wearing a green sweater vest said pointing to a chair in front of his desk.

"We have a strict no violence policy here at this school." The man continued.

"She started it." Penny defended.

"I don't care who started it, the point is you resorted to physical violence."

"But she spread a horrible rumour about me!" Penny protested.

"I don't care, I want you to apologise to Ms Wolowitz and you have after school detention for a whole week."

"That's so unfair!"

"You may go to class now." The man said and Penny got up with a huff and yet again started her journey to History class. When she got there, she groaned to see that the only open seat was by some boy with brown hair and glasses reading a book about brains. Penny also noticed that no one was even sitting near him.

"I'm Dollar." She said sticking out her hand.  
"I know who you are; you're the kid who punched Hannah in the face." The boy said.

"Yea, she totally had it coming." Penny smirked.

"Actually, she didn't, if you would have listened to her then you would have known that she was trying to apologise to you. Also, she's not really that mean once you get to know her, she's just afraid to let anyone get too close because her mother walked out on her and her dad not too long ago." The boy said. Penny gasped, Hannah had just been trying to apologise to her and she had punched her in the face.

"I better go make things right." Penny said looking down.

"I'm Andy by the way." The boy said.

"Are you dating Shelby?" Penny asked after she realised who Andy was.  
"How did you know?" Andy gasped.

"I'm pretty good at this stuff." Penny answered.  
Andy was about to say something else when the bell started to ring, when Penny ran to the hall she was glad that Hannah was there too.

"Hannah!" Penny called but the girl ignored her.

"Hannah!" Penny called again grabbing her arm.  
"Leave me alone!" Hannah growled ripping her arm out of Penny's grasp. Penny felt bad when she saw that Hannah had a huge white bandage on her nose and two black eyes.

"Hannah, I'm sorry." Penny whined.

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" Hannah shrieked before bursting into tears and running down the hall with Rajani running after her. Penny sighed; she knew that she would have to try harder if she wanted her old semi-friends to be her semi-friends again. She sighed again and started walking to Science class.


End file.
